


Nueva estrategia

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [29]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Muerte de un personaje poco importante, RanTober, alive!billy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Tal vez es momento de usar otra estrategia.





	Nueva estrategia

**Author's Note:**

> #30 Palanca - Ectofeature
> 
> Muerte de personaje
> 
> Alive!Billy

**Nueva estrategia**

Billy juguetea con una palanca en sus manos caminando de un lado al otro considerando en cual será su próximo movimiento. Sus ojos van de una esquina a otra por los muros de piedra un poco húmedos por la filtración de todos los tubos de acueducto que recorren la mansión, sin contar la enorme piscina con tobogán. Gira sobre sus talones dando otra vuelta y sonríe cuando un bajo sollozo de desesperación hace eco en los muros.

—Spencer debe entender pronto —dice deteniendo su marcha mirando un punto en el suelo dónde una chica se encoge todo lo posible tratando infructuosamente de mantenerse alejada del resto de chicas a su alrededor cuyos cuerpos empiezan a apestar en diferentes grados de putrefacción.

—Quiero decir, todas sus ''amiguitas'' desaparecen, debe ser una señal para él ¿no? —se acerca a la chica acariciando su mejilla—. No es nada personal, pero Spencer es sólo para mí.

Ríe balanceando la palanca enderezándose y la deja caer con fuerza en la cabeza de la chica que grita de terror tratando de rogarle que se detenga, que no dirá nada, que desaparecerá de la vida de ambos para siempre. Pero para Billy la única forma en que ella puede desaparecer es estando 100 metros bajo tierra, ella y todas las otras.

Cuando la chica no emite ningún sonido y su rostro queda totalmente irreconocible se detiene. Respira lento enderezándose, mira de esquina a esquina por toda la pared de piedra y deja caer la palanca. Alisa su camisa caminando a una esquina dónde tiene una tina improvisada, se desnuda y se mete rápidamente para darse una rápida ducha.

Una vez limpio, fresco y sin ninguna evidencia encima de su actual pasatiempo se seca con rapidez para luego vestirse y subir las escaleras hacia la casa cerrando tras de si con llave la puerta que da al sub-sótano. Sube las otras escaleras hacia la puerta que guiaba al sótano y camina por los largos pasillos para ir a su estudio a terminar de componer.

En el camino escucha risillas provenientes de la habitación de grabación de Spencer que le hacen paralizarse. Lentamente se gira para abrir la puerta, dentro ve a Spencer jugar con su cámara acercándose de formas poco decorosas hacia una chica, una que Billy no había visto nunca.

—Oh, Billy —Spencer parece notarlo y le sonríe—, esta es Hillary.

A Billy no le importa su nombre. Le importa que se deshace una y otra vez de esas chicas, pero siguen apareciendo, una y otra vez. Sonríe forzadamente saludando antes de girarse para irse a su estudio. Tal vez es momento de usar otra estrategia.


End file.
